<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dispensary Training by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019840">Dispensary Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Large Breasts, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Public Nudity, Soft Body Robots, bimbofication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Frag you.” he spat, and the mech grinned. It wasn’t a nice grin, all denta and lust.</p><p>“Oh, you will.” the mech promised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dispensary Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s your name?” the mech in front of him asked, picking up another cube of shimmering energon from the small cart. He opened his mouth to retort, and a firm hand gripped him by the jaw, holding his mouth open and tilting his helm back for the fuel to be poured down his intake. It stoked the heat in his tanks, pushing a moan from his vocaliser as his plating tingled, wings growing even more sensitive. Frag, even if he somehow broke free of the inhibitor cuffs he didn’t think he’d be able to get away.</p><p>“I asked, <i>what’s your name</i>, Dispensary?” the mech asked again.</p><p>“Frag you.” he spat, and the mech grinned. It wasn’t a nice grin, all denta and lust.</p><p>“Oh, you will.” the mech promised, and grabbed another cube. “Me, the Winglord, and anybody else who wants a turn.”</p><p>His modesty panel snapped back, and he choked down a moan as lubricant splashed the inside of his thighs. His tank had a finite capacity, the mech in front of him would have to stop when they reached that point so he could process the synthblends being forced down his intake. He would get a reprieve, and until then he would not give this mech the satisfaction of seeing him lost to pleasure.</p><p>“Hmm, This one next, I think.” the mech said, selecting a darker cube. It sat heavier in his tanks than the previous two had, and for a moment he thought maybe it was inert, a dud, a mistake. Then his tank lurched, and he jerked in his bonds as his frame <i>shifted</i>, his pelvic span widening and turbines shifting higher, canting out to allow space for a heavy, pendulous pair of breasts to grow on either side of his cockpit. The mech in front of him chuckled, reaching out to grope one, and he bit back a gasp. They were sensitive, nearly as bad as his wings, and that was just the derma. The soft silicone nozzles which capped them, stiffened by the chill winds which were ever present high on the mountain where New Vos sat, were even more sensitive, already aching from the cold.</p><p>“Hmm, too small.” the mech in front of him tutted, grabbing another dark cube and pouring half down his intake, then reaching for a rough glass bottle of sparkling clear oil. “Let’s see if this is as good as that desert mech claims.” the mech poured a quarter cube worth of oil into the energon, and he watched anxiously as another, much paler cube was selected to fill the remaining space.</p><p>“Open wide~” the mech crooned in a mockery of affection, and his mouth was forced open again, the rich synth-blend poured down his intake without hesitation. Its effect was immediate, and he couldn’t stop the moan that warbled from his throat. Where before his plating had tingled, now it <i>burned</i>, the hypersensitive agony focused on his chest and hips and aft. The breasts doubled, then tripled in size, hanging nearly to the ground, so sensitive he could practically feel his nozzles dragging on it despite the lack of contact. His knees did actually drag across the ground, forced apart as his hips widened and thighs swelled with protometal, armour melting away and leaving him bare, his sleek aerodynamic lines replaced with soft, heavy curves.</p><p>He almost missed the final change, but then hot lubricant gushed down his thighs and he realized that his spike had shrunk almost out of existence, and his valve had swollen to take up the empty space. Even if he’d still had a modesty panel to close, he could tell he wouldn’t have been able to. The mesh rim of his valve had grown thick enough it would’ve brushed the inside of his panels, and his node stuck out proudly to match it.</p><p>“Ohhh, you’re so close.” the mech in front of him crooned, cupping his chin. It was everything he could do not to lean into the touch, his frame screaming for contact, aching for those fingers to plunder his valve. A thumb slipped into his mouth, and he whimpered as his helm was tipped back, a cube brought to his lips. He shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t, but he was so <i>thirsty</i>, his tanks achingly empty. The cube at his mouth tilted, and he drank, trembling as a tingling warmth spread out from his core, tinting the world, and what remained of his armour, a soft and inviting pink. Even his cockpit, hidden between the oversized fuel sacks attached to his chest, he just knew had tinted the same colour as a well-used valve.</p><p>“What’s your name, darling?” the mech in front of him purred, picking up another cube. There were so few left now, and he found he wanted to try them all. He opened his mouth to answer the question, and found that he didn’t know the answer. In fact, his processor seemed to be lagging, every thought fighting to take space from his sensory suite. The mech in front of him tipped another cube down his intake, and his breasts grew heavier, fuller, the nozzles thicker and more sensitive. His valve throbbed with need, and the mech in front of him moaned, spike extending as he picked up the final cube.</p><p>“One more, darling.” he promised, and the fuel in that cube tasted so very sweet, sweet enough it set a fire in his tanks, one which pulsed ever more lubricant from his hungry valve. “There you go.” the cuffs on his wrists fell away, and he whimpered as he was guided to his pedes, wobbling on thrusters which he was certain hadn’t been this tall when he knelt to be fuelled. Or had they? He couldn’t remember- he was sure they’d been shorter though, because he didn’t used to have this sexy sway in his hips when he walked, each step making the protometal on his aft bounce and jiggle. He could feel optics on him as he was led by the hand down the street, and his wings fluttered at the attention.</p><p>Oh, that felt <i>good</i>. He moaned softly, flicking his wings again to feel the air sliding over them, caressing his sensors, adding to the tingly heat pooled deep in his array. He lowered his free hand to his array, and his knees gave out as he brushed his node, a sharp cry leaving his lips as he hit the floor, splashing lubricant everywhere. His free hand kneaded at one of his breasts while the one in his valve sank all four fingers in to the knuckle, lubricant puddling between his knees as he whined. “Please.” he gasped, swaying in place. “Please, please, I need-”</p><p>“You <i>need</i> to get on your pedes.” the mech who’d been leading him scolded, grabbing him by the wing and dragging him up off the floor. “Someone clean this up. The rest of you, scram. He’s private ‘til tomorrow.”</p><p>The mechs watching made complaining noises, and he whined as they turned away. “Don’t worry your pretty little processor.” the mech leading him said. “You’ll get plenty of attention soon as we get to your new home.”</p><p>“Promise?” he whined, valve dripping a trail of lubricant on the floor as he followed the mech through the halls.</p><p>“Promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>